The European Federation
'The European Federation (La Union Europea, Union Europeenne, Europaische Union or Unia Europejska) is a unified nation that strecthes from Northern Spain onto Poland formed in 1905 in the aftermath of the Russian defeat in the Fourth Corridor War. The Federation was formed on the need of security and European Nationalism. The country is within historic non-canon roleplay of http://apps.facebook.com/nations/alliances/10309%7C1975: A World of Difference History of the European Federation *'1904 - 'Russia suffers the worst defeat in its military history at Warsaw in the height of the Fourth Corridor War between the European Coalition (UK, Germany, France, Low Lands, Hungary, Czechslovakia. Northern Spain and Scandanavia) and Russia. Marshals Ferdinand Foch and Douglas Haig push the Russians out of Warsaw and out eastwards into Belarus. The Russians and Europeans sign an agreement ending the war at Minsk. *'1905 '- Delegates from the European Coalition meet in Paris under direction of newly elected Liberal Governments within France, England, Northern Spain and the first government of Germany formed by the Kaiser. They agree to become one great federation that would preserve democracy, capitalism and European culture against the Russian menance from the East. David Lloyd George, who leads the European Liberal Party, forms the first government. *'1905 - 1920 '- The Fourth Corridor War was the most destructive out of all the Corridor Wars, leaving up to 700,000 - 1.4 million soldiers and civilians dead. Reconstruction and Unification of Europe was undertaken during this time period. Restoration of European economics and establishment of the European Defense Forces was amongst the achievement of this era. *'1920-1931 '- The Roaring Twenties mark a time of prosperity throughout Europe. Surplus funds for the Department of Defense mark creation of the first modern tanks, biplanes, airships and machine guns. European Culture expands greatly during this time as a sort of cultural rebirth occurs with arts promoting European Nationalism. *'1931 - 1939 '- The American Stock Market Crash and collapse to follow led to a Depression in Europe. The Depression in Europe was also instigated by trading differences and different currencies between member states. Unemployment skyrocketed in Germany (25%), Northern Spain (22%), France (20%) and the UK (12%) as the Conservatives led by French Prime Minister Daladier were voted out in a landslide led by Spanish Liberal Prime Minister Jose Maria Velasco. Velasco followed advice from Economist John Keynes and instituted heavy stimulus spending. This Keynesian reform led to the establishment of the European National Highway System that linked all member states, built bridges between the Zealand (Denmark) and Sweden, the beginning of http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Delta_Works%7CDelta Works (Levees in the Zeeland), the European National Railway System, and the construction of the Spanish Frontera Defenses (With Carthage) and the Corridor Defense Line (With Russia). Velasco also instituted minimum wages, abandoment of the gold standard, and creation of the Euro. *'1939 - 1960 '- '''The Conservatives led by Winston Churchill won the general election in 1940 under a platform of national security and militarization. The European Nuclear Program began in 1940 led by Europe's famed nuclear scientists and physicists as Europe tested the first atomic bomb in Greenland starting the Atomic Age. Investment in the military led to the creation of the first jet fighters, first assault rifles, modern tanks, the first missiles and full integration of the European Defense Force. The Liberal and Social Democrat Coalition won the 1950 general elections under a platform of creation of a modern welfare state as Clement Attlee established the National Health Service, National Insurance Department, universal secondary education, and reformation of social security. In 1955, the European Space Agency was established with the Space Launch Site built in Iceland. The ESA sent numerous satllites into space and sent the first man into space in 1959. *'1960 - 1975 '''- The Conservatives regained power in 1960 under direction of Prime Minister De Gaulle who like Churchill, urged militarization and allowing the welfare state to operate efficiently. The Frontera Defenses were finished in 1962 with a long chain of defenses that would highly restrict and discourage a Carthagian invasion across Northern Spain. The Corridor Defenses were finished in 1964 with add-ons being finished in Norway and Sweden. The Student Uprising in response to heavy education austerity by the De Gaulle Administration was met with brutal response as 45 students were killed nationwide by the Federal Police. De Gaulle was forced to resign by his party as the Opposition began creating a case for impeachment. The 1970 General Elect resulted in a hung parliament where the Conservatives formed the new government under Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, who began a huge period of austerity. In 1975, the Liberals led by Mark Warwick and the Social Democrats led by Willy Brandt became a Coalition and ousted the Conservatives in a landslide due to unfavorable auserity policies. Warwick and Brandt campaigned on a renwed stimulus plan to revitalize Europe and militarize Europe.